


Disagreement

by Chronos_X



Series: Headcanons (2016-) [35]
Category: Disney's Gargoyles - Fandom, Gargoyles (Cartoon), Greg Weisman - Fandom, Weisman Greg
Genre: D&D bashing, David Xanatos is done with everybody's bullcrap, Fox Xanatos is done with everybody's bullcrap, Funny, Game of Thrones References, Gargoyles, Gargoyles References, Hodor References, I have too much free time on my hands, Owen "Puck" Burnett likes Fuller House, Salty Brooklyn is salty, Time Travel, Time travel does not work that way, hodor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos_X/pseuds/Chronos_X
Summary: Also available at https://www.deviantart.com/chronos-x/art/Disagreement-738414537Dragon Ball Super: Twilight of Gods I - https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466320.
Series: Headcanons (2016-) [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635487





	Disagreement

Brooklyn: I'm telling you, they pulled that Hodor thing out of their a#$! Time travel does _not_ work that way!  
  
Tachi: You _do_ realize this is a TV show, right? Suspension of disbelief and all that.  
  
Brooklyn: If by "suspension of disbelief" you mean "disregard your own continuity and make s%^t up as you go along," then by all means, suspend it!  
  
Tachi: Why thank you for calling the kettle black, Mr. I-Met-My-Mate-During-My-Time-Travels!  
  
Brooklyn: You can't compare our lives to... whatever the hell that was! For one thing, our adventures actually happened. For another thing..."  
  
Tachi: Oh, come on, Dad! Can't you at least admit it was an emotional, heart-wrenching scene?  
  
Brooklyn: Oh, it was heart-wrenching, alright... it wrenched my heart to see this show get away with another a$$pull, like that Red Wedding thing.  
  
Tachi: For the last time, it was in the BOOKS!  
  
( _The argument continues until sunrise. By the time the clan turns to stone, Goliath and the rest have a "Thank God for daylight" expression on their face and the Xanatoses' ears are still bleeding_ ).  
  
Xanatos ( _to Fox_ ): I know what you're going to say, dear. Please convert it to a ZIP file and recycle it.  
  
Fox: Let's take 'em in, you said. They deserve it, you said. They saved our son, you said.  
  
Xanatos ( _covers his ears, walks away as Fox chases and yells after him_ ): Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah...  
  
Owen: I missed _Fuller House_ for _this_?


End file.
